The present invention relates to office partition panel systems, and in particular to a connector for stacking partitions that provides quick and easy on-site assembly.
The efficient use of building floor space is an ever-growing concern, particularly as building costs continue escalating. Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall officing costs, and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with modular furniture systems which are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement commonly used for furnishing open plans includes movable or portable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual workstations and/or offices. Such partition panels have sufficient structural strength to receive hang-on furniture units, such as worksurfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc., and are generally known in the office furniture industry as xe2x80x9csystems furniture.xe2x80x9d Such partition panels have an acoustical sound-absorbing configuration to promote a quiet, pleasant work environment.
In an effort to accommodate the changing requirements of the users, xe2x80x9cstackingxe2x80x9d panel systems have been developed to permit the height of a partition panel to be extended if required for a particular application. Known stacking panel systems may be difficult to install, and further, the stacking panel may interfere with the routing of communications and/or power lines through the partition system. Accordingly, a stacking panel system alleviating the above-identified problems is desired.
One aspect of the present invention is a partition frame assembly including a lower partition frame. The lower partition frame has at least two elongated lower structural uprights, and the lower partition frame defines an upper edge. The lower partition frame further includes an upwardly-opening utilities channel extending adjacent the upper edge to permit lay-in of utility lines along the upper edge of the lower partition frame. An upper extension frame is positioned above the lower partition frame, and includes at least two elongated upper structural uprights, each of which is in vertical registry with the lower structural uprights. The partition frame includes first and second brackets, each of which rigidly interconnects a selected upper structural upright to a selected lower structural upright. Each bracket has a lower end rigidly interconnected with the selected lower structural upright, and an upper end rigidly interconnected with the selected upper structural upright. Each bracket has an upwardly-opening cut-out therethrough that is positioned in alignment with the utilities channel to permit routing of utility lines along the utilities channel and through the brackets.
Another aspect of the present invention is a partition frame assembly including a lower partition frame including at least two elongated lower structural uprights. The lower partition frame defines an upper edge, and includes an upwardly-opening utilities channel extending adjacent the upper edge to permit lay-in of utilities along the upper edge of the lower partition frame. An upper extension frame is positioned above the lower partition frame, and includes at least two elongated upper structural uprights, each of which is in vertical registry with the lower structural uprights. The partition frame assembly includes a pair of brackets, each of which rigidly interconnects a selected lower structural upright with a selected upper structural upright. Each bracket is generally Y-shaped, and defines an upper portion having a pair of upwardly extending legs with a clearance opening therebetween. Each of the upwardly extending legs is rigidly interconnected with a selected upper structural upright with the clearance opening positioned in alignment with the utilities channel to permit routing of utility lines through each of the brackets. Each Y-shaped bracket has a lower portion rigidly interconnected with a selected one of the lower structural uprights to rigidly interconnect the upper partition frame to the lower partition frame.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a bracket for rigidly interconnecting an extension panel frame to a base panel frame. The bracket includes an elongated rigid body having a central portion and first connectors on an upper portion adapted to rigidly interconnect to an extension panel frame. The rigid body also has a second connector on a lower portion that is adapted to rigidly interconnect the bracket to a base panel frame. The bracket also includes a catch extending transversely from the central portion of the rigid body. The catch is shaped to engage a base panel frame to support the bracket and permit securing the second connectors to a base panel frame.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a method of interconnecting an extension panel frame to a lower panel frame of the type having at least one utility line extending within an upwardly-opening utility trough positioned along an upper edge of the lower panel frame. The method includes providing a bracket having a lower portion and an upwardly-opening clearance opening therethrough. The utility line is shifted out of the utility trough, and placed in the clearance opening through the bracket. The clearance opening is aligned with the utility trough, and the utility line is shifted into the utility trough. The bracket is secured to the lower panel frame, and the extension panel is positioned above the lower panel frame. The extension panel is secured to the bracket to interconnect the extension panel frame and the lower panel frame.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims, and appended drawings.